classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Zul'Farrak
}} Zul'Farrak is a Sandfury troll village located in northwestern Tanaris. The level range is 42-48. History Quests Neutral * (from Yeh'kinya in Steamwheedle Port, goes to Feralas) ** (goes to Zul'Farrak) *** (goes to The Hinterlands) **** (goes to Sunken Temple) ***** (from Prospector Ironboot in Steamwheedle Port, goes to Eastern Plaguelands) ****** (goes to Blackrock Spire) ******* (in Steamwheedle Port) ******** (goes to Yojamba Isle) * (from Krazek in Booty Bay, goes to Gadgetzan) ** (from Tran'rek in Gadgetzan, goes to Zul'Farrak) * (from Trenton Lighthammer in Gadgetzan, goes to Zul'Farrak) * (from Bink in Ironforge or Deino in Orgrimmar, goes to Dustwallow Marsh) ** (from Tabetha in Dustwallow Marsh, goes to Zul'Farrak) * (from Chief Engineer Bilgewhizzle in Gadgetzan, goes to Zul'Farrak) * (from Klockmort Spannerspan in Ironforge, goes to Mirage Raceway) ** (from Wizzle Brassbolts in Mirage Raceway, goes to Zul'Farrak) (No pre-requisite quest for Horde) Alliance * (from Gryphon Master Talonaxe in Aerie Peak) ** (in The Hinterlands) *** (goes to Nethergarde Keep) **** (from Thadius Grimshade in Nethergarde Keep, goes to Zul'Farrak) ***** (in Nethergarde Keep) ****** (in Nethergarde Keep) (goes to Aerie Peak) ******* (from Gryphon Master Talonaxe in Aerie Peak) Horde * (from Venom Bottle in Hiri'Watha, goes to Tarren Mill) ** (from Apothecary Lydon in Tarren Mill, goes to The Hinterlands) *** (goes to Sen'jin Village) **** (from Master Gadrin in Sen'jin Village, goes to Zul'Farrak) ***** (goes to Shadra'Alor) ****** (from Apothecary Lydon in Tarren Mill, goes to Undercity) Preparation for Zul'Farrak One group member in possession of Mallet of Zul'Farrak is needed to summon Gahz'rilla. Sacred Mallet is a drop from Qiaga the Keeper atop the Altar of Zul. Use the Sacred Mallet at the altar atop Jintha'Alor to create the Mallet of Zul'Farrak. Overview Zul'Farrak is a big circle, so the end boss can be done before most of the mini-bosses. Chief Ukorz Sandscalp can only be reached after defeating Nekrum at the end of the Pyramid Battle. Talking to the goblin before Sergeant Bly, therefore, most parties classify him as the "End Boss". Gahz'rilla can be done before or after the Pyramid Battle/Sergeant Bly/Chief Ukorz Sandscalp, and requires a special item, so in some sense, he can also be the "End Boss". Zul'Farrak is one of the first instances you may use your mount in, due to it being an outdoor instance. Note: After the Pyramid battle, if you talk to the goblin before you talk to Sergeant Bly, then there is a timer that begins (approximately 2 minutes). If you do not talk to Sergeant Bly before that timer runs out, Sergeant Bly (and party) will hearth out of the instance preventing the completion of Divino-matic Rod quest. But if you speak with Bly just before the hearthstone is over, the other NPC will hearth out but Bly will stay in. This is useful if your group is not strong, because you can fight Bly on his own. That way you can complete your rod quest an easy way. Group guidance * Player limit: 5 A good group composition would require a tank, an adept healer and an AOE, mage being the best class, due to their large range of AOE attacks. AOE is essential for certain boss fights and non-elite trash mobs, unless you want to clear individual mobs. This instance can be extremely tough in places, depending on player level, and careful pulling is of critical importance. It is far too easy here, when attempting to pull one mob, to accidentally pull more, and for the group to then wipe because they underestimate the mobs' strength. It is also extremely important to avoid opening too many of the graves inside the instance and unleashing all of the zombies at once, since doing so will quickly lead to the group being overrun. The treasure available here is of good quality, with a large array of green items and a decent drop rate of silver and cloth, as well as some leather from the basilisks which accompany the trolls in certain places. While multiple hunters and pets can serve as a makeshift replacement for a warrior in a group if a warrior is unavailable, this strategy is likely to cause wipes and is to be avoided if at all possible. That being said, feral druids and paladins are fully capable of tanking the instance. This instance is one of the last major ones that players will experience before the Blackrock Mountain complex and the commencement of serious raiding. As such, also given the level of difficulty, it provides an excellent environment for players to develop the group coordination skills and depth of familiarity with their characters that they will need before moving on to such places. Loot See Zul'Farrak loot. Dungeon denizens * Basilisks * Dwarf (one, Murta Grimgut) * Goblin (one, Weegli Blastfuse) * Human (two, Sergeant Bly and Raven) * Hydra (one, Gahz'rilla) * Orc (one, Oro Eyegouge) * Sand Trolls * Scarabs * Skeletal warriors * Skeletons * Troll zombies Bosses * End Boss: Chief Ukorz Sandscalp (and Ruuzlu) * Mini Bosses: Gahz'rilla, Sergeant Bly (and party), Antu'sul, Theka the Martyr, Sandfury Executioner, Hydromancer Velratha, Nekrum (and Shadowpriest Sezz'ziz), and Witch Doctor Zum'rah Category:Zul'Farrak Category:Dungeons